User blog:SetRobOff/Novas Get It In
*Intense sexuality* Read at your own discretion. ' ' While Zig was sitting on the couch and Zoe was standing in front of him, she started rubbing his shoulders. Hesitating for a moment, Zig’s hands touched the side of Zoe’s thighs just above the kneecaps and slowly begin to move upwards under her skirt. His fingers slid around her waist to her backside which was covered by the lowrise, lace panties she wore. He very gently grabbed her shapely buttocks with both hands, softly squeezing and lightly massaging them. From there, Zoe carefully sat down on top of him, in his lap. Her cleavage was pushed close to his face; with his eyes shut, Zig allowed his lips to brush across the top of Zoe’s breasts. He savored the fragrance of her perfume, lotion and body wash, all of which an exotic apple scent. To encourage and stimulate him further, Zoe slowly moved her hips in a circular motion, grinding into him. “Ooooh,” Zig exhaled, as he felt himself stiffening in his pants. Zoe placed her hands on the side of Zig’s face and lifted it up to face her. For several seconds, he looked into her serious copper eyes, burning with desire. As soon as she closed her eyes, he followed suit and closed his. Their faces came closer together and their lips met for the first time ever. The kiss started out close-lipped and slow and then turned into a more feverish make-out. Their lips parted and gave way for each other’s tongues. The kissing combined with the grinding of Zoe’s body against Zig’s caused that electrifying feeling of hormones to amplify; they felt it everywhere from their beating hearts to the private parts between their legs...all the while still fully clothed. Once Zig began to loosen up, he clutched Zoe’s firm, shapely buttocks even tighter and used his strength to stand up, lifting her body with him along the way. Her legs wrapped firmly around his waist while her hands held on to his face, never once breaking their kiss. Carrying her and holding her close, Zig began to walk across the living room. At some point they had to stop kissing to see where they were going. Standing in the middle of the dining room, Zig paused as if contemplating his next move. Squeezing her legs even tighter around his waist, Zoe started to grind against him again. Even through the fabric that was layered between her moist center and his bulging manhood, Zoe felt direct stimulation in the area that she often touched when she masturbated. Her breathing grew heavier as she bumped and grinded against his pelvis; disclaiming any shame for wanting him right then and there. “We’re not going to make it upstairs,” she whispered sensually into his ear.” I want you now.” Her tongue flicked out and took a lick of the lobe, which instantly sent an erotic chill down his spine. “Oh, I want you too,” Zig whispered back. He carried her across the dining room, briefly stopped to consider the table but quickly decided against it because of the expensive ornaments that it was decorated with and being unsure of the sturdiness required for what he was about to do to her. His desire was growing to be just as high as hers, if it hadn’t already exceeded hers, so he decided exactly where the action was going to begin. That’s when he carried her into the kitchen and placed her onto the counter. Sitting there while Zig stood in between her legs, they kissed tenderly a few times more. “Mmm, you’re so fucking sexy,” Zig told her. Zig’s hands began to roam repeatedly up and down from her backside to her thighs. Zoe took hold of the bottom of Zig’s shirt with both hands and slowly lifted it up. He began kissing her all over the right side of her face and neck. Eyes shut and with increased breathing, Zoe began to rub his bare back from top to bottom. After planting the tenth or so kiss on Zoe’s neck, Zig raised his arms into the air and allowed Zoe to completely remove his shirt and toss it to the floor. After that, Zoe pulled him close to her again and kissed the side of his neck and broad shoulder. She inched back a little more on the counter and began unbuttoning her blouse down while Zig watched in awe. She took it off and all that was left on top was bra, which she also unsnapped and removed. Once her beautiful, round and perky breasts were bare, he dove his face forward and began tasting them with his salivating mouth. While doing that, Zig hungrily yet softly started reaching underneath her skirt. Accurately anticipating his intent, Zoe arched her hips up a little to make it easier for Zig to slide her panties down her thighs, past her calves and to her ankles until they were completely off. She reached down, grabbed him by the belt and began to unfasten it; the zipper came down next. Her eyes picked up on an outline of what she was craving so eagerly; her fingers touched, traced and very softly squeezed the length and girth of his erected manhood through his pants. With one rough tug, she snatched his pants halfway down his thighs. To help speed up the undressing process, Zig helped Zoe pull down his navy striped boxers as well. His pants and garments dropped to his ankles and his hot, pulsating rod stood up tall as if for a formal salutation. Zoe grabbed his face again with both hands and aggressively pulled it towards hers to kiss yet again. They carried on for five seconds until Zoe broke the same kiss she initiated. Hand gripped tightly on his chin, she made him look her straight in her serious eyes. She might have been squeezing his face too hard but she wasn’t going to hold that grip for long for she had something much more thrilling in mind. “Fuck me,” she practically snarled those two words to him like a hungry lioness.. “Gladly,” Zig firmly responded. While Zoe’s hands stayed planted on the counter adjacent to her sides, Zig grabbed her by the waist and between sliding his member in between her legs. Before it even reached the promised land, he can feel a hot, wetness streaking down her inner thighs. Once he made it inside, Zoe released a loud, long moan of passion and threw her arms around his neck. Zig couldn’t hold back his own erotic noises either as he felt himself slip, dip and slide into her steamy, juicy wonderland. Unlike the slow mild foreplay leading up to this main event, Zig’s strokes were strong, deep and rapid but not sloppy. “Ugh….oooohh, so tight….,” he murmured into her ear. He stopped short to kiss and tongue her mouth for a few seconds; and then, he used his right arm to pick her left leg up a little higher. Zoe spread her right leg a little further and allowed him deeper access. That’s when he pumped into her deeper and faster causing her entire body to rock and passionate screams to echo through her home. “Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh shit. Oh my God!” The more noise Zoe made, the more turned on Zig became; every scream and moan encouraged him to pick up his speed. Zoe had to hold on to him as firmly and closely as possible to avoid banging her head on the cabinets above the counter. She kept one arm around Zig’s neck while her other hand slid down and around to grab one of his buttcheeks, feeling the muscles contract each time he smashed into her. Feeling friskier and feistier, Zoe slapped him on his bare backside, hard enough to sting. “Oh yeah?” Zig took it as a challenge. Once again, he drilled inside of her with all the speed and power he could muster, making her scream out loud. Her noises startled the poor dogs who were watching curiously at first but after that, they scampered away. In her head, she apologized to her pets; so to muffle her sounds, she buried her face into Zig’s shoulder. She began to suck on his collarbone and occasionally bite into it but not hard enough to hurt. The same couldn’t be said for her nails, however, which dug into Zig’s back. Still, he was far too lost in the ecstasy of powerstroking her watery center to acknowledge the slight scraping pain on the skin of his back. Although he was doing her so amazingly and she couldn’t get enough of it, she had to show Zig that she could keep up with him and even outdo him…..and she wasn’t wrong. So, as Zig stroke up into her, Zoe aggressively grinded down onto him, talking dirty all the while. “I can take the dick!” she told him, fiercely. “So, take this!” Zig shot back. Without warning, he picked her up completely off of the counter; his hands clenched her rear end and his knees very slightly bended, he started pounding and plowing her wildly, giving her nothing to hold on to but him. “Oh, fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuuuuuuck!” Zoe wailed. Yet again, Zoe lost control, screamed, shook and exploded from the inside out like a carbonated beverage. When Zig felt that hot, wet wave spray onto him with the force of a broken dam, he knew he had her. “Oh shit!” Zoe hollered in orgasm.” Oh baby, I want to feel that one more time!” “I bet,” Zig reacted, picking up the pace. His cocky moment was short-lived when the pants around his ankles caused him to trip backwards. Taken by surprise, he and Zoe both cried out before they hit the floor. Zoe landed on top of him. “You okay?” she laughed. “Yeah but my elbows hurt,” Zig vaguely whined.” So why are you laughing?” “Aaw, poor baby,” Zoe teased. She lifted one of his arms up and kissed his elbow. “See? Now, the boo-boo should go away in no time,” she taunted him. “Very funny.” “Relax,” Zoe said, putting a finger over his lip. To soothe him, she softly kissed his chest and shoulders. Once he was as comfortable as he could get lying on his back on the linoleum floor. Zoe removed her skirt, at last, one hundred percent nude. From there, she assumed a squatting position over him significantly below his waist, she guided his tool back to her box controlling the angle and depth of penetration. Once conjoint again, Zoe parted her legs very far, placed her hands on her knees and began bouncing up and down in fast but smooth motions. Zig stared up at her; his eyes cherished and relished everything from the equal amount of pleasure on her face to the full frontal view of her naked body, watching her and feeling her ride him. “Oh Zoe! Oh my--what are you doing? Oh..my...God,” Zig was on cloud nine. “Yeah, I know you like that,” Zoe said, in the most sexual tone. “Hell yeah, baby--oooohhh, shit!” Zig moaned. Zoe kept up what was she was doing for another whole minute until Zig sat up and gently pushed her off, so that she can dismount him. She glanced at him in confusion. “What’s wrong?” she asked. “I don’t want to cum yet….that was just way too good,” Zig replied. With pursed lips, Zoe sat silently beside him on the floor and said.” Hmmm.” Suddenly, she stood up to her feet, stepped over Zig and walked out of the kitchen. Slightly bewildered, Zig quickly kicked his shoes off as well as the pants and boxers that were still dangling around his ankles. Finally free of the garments that limited his leg movement, a completely nude Zig hopped to his feet and followed Zoe. He watched with fascination as her bare buttocks switched and swayed with every step. “Hey, was it something I said?” Zig asked. Zoe stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned around to answer.” No, what makes you say that?” “You’re walking away,” Zig shrugged. “I’m not,” Zoe insisted.” I just like to play.” “So what do we call this game?” “Fetch,” Zoe answered. “Come again?” Zig laughed, puzzled. As Zoe stood a mere four feet away from Zig, she turned him on with her playing-hard-to-get role with somewhat of a dominatrix twist. With such sass and control, Zoe placed her right hand on her hip and then pointed at him with the left. “Beg,” she commanded. “Please!” Zig complied, trying not to burst with passion. “Good boy, Ziggy.” She seductively licked her lips at him, turned completely around and kneeled on her hands and knees over the stairs, presenting herself to him. When Zig caught an amazing view of her beautiful backside and her perfectly groomed, moist, bright pink triangular lady parts, he felt as if he would be lifted off of his feet if his wood got any stiffer. “Come and get it,” she urged. Within seconds, Zig was behind her, holding her hips and soon after that, back inside of her. What begin as long, slow and deep strokes back and forth turned into rough, high-speed powerstrokes comparable to the thrill ride he gave her on the countertop just moments prior, except in a completely different position. Zoe shrieked loudly with immense pleasure, shouting the dirtiest things imaginable. Truly giving him the ultimate workout, Zig was sweating all over. The moment he stopped to catch his breath, Zoe slipped away from him, stood up and reached back for his hand. Still breathing heavily for some much needed oxygen, Zig took her hand and let her lead him upstairs to the bedroom. At last, there they were in the least adventurous but undeniably most comfortable part of the house. Having shown her wild side and brought out his, Zoe was ready for something more intimate and tender. She climbed onto the bed and lied down on her back, with her head resting against the pillows. Zig climbed onto the bed and then on top of her. Before he took a dip inside of her pool again, he just looked down at her and she looked up at him. They were straight-faced for a moment until Zoe gave him the prettiest smile showing beautiful white teeth and he smiled back the same way. Suddenly, he was making love to her, face-to-face, belly-to-belly. In contrast to the fierce screams she gave him downstairs, the new sounds Zoe made were sensual, very feminine moans. Her eyes closed and her hands caressed his back as he worked and stroked her with all the tenderness in the world. At some point, Zig pause and looked into her eyes. He suddenly had no facial expression, making it difficult to determine what he was thinking. Zoe’s face, on the other hand, said a whole lot. She had the most innocent and droopy look in her eyes; exposing the vulnerable side of her sexuality to him for the first time during the entire sexual episode. Zig just shook his head and let out a deep sigh. For some reason, that very faintly alarmed Zoe, as she wasn’t sure what to make of his current demeanor. Was he having regrets? Was he not feeling it anymore? Her beating heart hoped not. “What’s wrong?” she asked, almost with a whimper. “Nothing. You’re just so beautiful,” Zig pleasantly surprised her with that reply. Tears begin to build up in the corners of Zoe’s eyes as she said.” Say it again. Please, say it again.” “You are so….beautiful,” Zig repeated, with a whisper and much more passion than the first time he said it. Zoe couldn’t fight it any longer. She melted from the inside out and started crying. If it took all this time and so many other people to get this close to Zig, it was worth every second. Now full of emotion, Zoe’s arms wrapped around Zig tightly, pulling her closer to him as he proceeded to make love to her with the softest and smoothest motions. This carried on for over twenty minutes; longer than they’ve kept up the three other positions they assumed downstairs. Towards the final moments, Zig brushed her tears away with his thumbs and kissed her. Tasting and gently devouring her lips and tongue with his as if she was the only woman in the entire world. “Ohh!” Zoe cried out as she had another orgasm. The sheets were drenched and so was Zig’s lower half. He rose up on his knees in a daze from this extremely intense lovemaking. He stared down at the naked brunette beauty that laid before him. Zoe slowly twisted and rolled from side to side, smiling joyfully with her left pointer finger caressing her own womanhood and her right pointer finger inside of her mouth; finally curling into a fetal position. It was the cutest thing Zig has ever scene. He pulled completely out of her and grabbed his instrument, stroking it firmly and with moderate speed. His breathing intensified, his body jerked, his stomach tightened, his eyes tightly shut and several moans followed by a smooth growling noise escaped his throat. Zoe lied comfortably as the soothing, milky feeling of his sins were released all over the side of her thigh. It was very warm to touch and plentiful in supply. After his climaxed was reached, Zig reopened his eyes and stared at Zoe, who was still smiling and sucking on her finger. She started giggling; it was contagious because Zig did the same. He plopped down beside her on his back, laughing with her. Neither one of them knew why they were laughing but for some reason, it felt right to. Every moment of that night felt right; and natural. Later on, Zoe was underneath the sheets, lying on her back comfortably and still smiling over the lovely night and love she shared with Zig. Meanwhile, Zig was lying on top of her fast asleep with his head snuggled against her bosom while she stroked his hair. It was baby-soft to the touch and it was fitting because he was sleeping like one. She was holding him like one. She giggled again very quietly and then whispered to his sleeping head.” Good night.” Category:Blog posts